boffandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Church
Grand Church, also known as the Cathedral, is a location in Breath of Fire II. It is situated in the town of Evrai. It is the headquarters of the St. Eva Church, and is headed by Habaruku. Role in Breath of Fire II The party reaches the Grand Church for the first time after Mina becomes the Great Bird. However, they are not allowed entry, but must escape and join forces with Tiga, Patty, and the other rebels. After defeating Necroman at Bando, the party gains the ability to enter and leave the city as and when they want. The party reaches Evrai, disguised as followers of St. Eva. They successfully enter the Church, and wait as Habaruku delivers his sermon amidst an awed mass. However, Habaruku soon reveals that a spy had been discovered within them, and displays Claris, to the shock of Tiga and the party. Tiga decides to duel Habaruku then and there, but is killed alongside Claris. This enrages Ryu and his comrades, and they pursue Habaruku through the halls of the Church. But soon, they are faced by Ray, who challenges them to a fight, apparently intent on defeating them. But Ray falls at the hands of Ryu, whose full powers get released during the fight, and Ray reveals that it had been his true motive since he met Ryu: now Ryu had the power to defeat the demons of the Church and bring the destruction to an end. As the party traverses the various passageways, they come across a wall. Rand breaks it with sheer strength, and they find Daisy held captive behind it. However, the reunion is cut short as the walls were mechanized to crush the captives should they try to escape. Rand attempts to hold it back, but Daisy pushes him out of the way, sacrificing herself instead, so that Rand could avenge her and everyone else whose lives had been destroyed by the Church. The party reaches the very roof of the structure, whilst chasing Habaruku. He attempts to stall their advance by archers, but they are easily defeated. Habaruku jumps, and the party follows. Ryu and his friends find themselves in the dungeons of the Church. Their is an exit, so that the player can heal and save and then recontinue, as a gimmick boss fight is coming up. They party walks through the corridors, and come across a room which is guarded by laser eyes. And the other end, there is a gigantic machine, to which an old man is attached: the machine, fueled by the soul of the man, is used to convert the prayers and souls of St. Eva's followers into energy to feed Deathevan. As the party approaches the contraption, three Guard Eyes appear and attack the party. The gimmick to the fight is to defeat only the Guard Eyes and not the man, since if the man dies, the player is locked out of the best game ending. So, the party cannot use any multi-targeting spells or abilities, and should carefully calculate their damage output, since any residual moves in a turn after a Guard Eye dies is always aimed at the old man. After the fight, the man is either detached from the machine, or dies. The machine, having lost its energy source, is unable to maintain the flow of souls to Deathevan, which floods back and clots the machine. Should the man live, he teleports everyone out, else the party members themselves warp themselves out to safety, as the machine explodes, destroying the town of Evrai above. The party is prevented from reentering the town after this. If the player manages to save the old man, he reveals himself to be Ganer.